Magical Insect Pretty Cure
Magical Insect Pretty Cure is a fan series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is magic, insects, elements and nature. Pretty Cure Christine "Chris" McMurphy/Cure Cheer, Pretty Cure Of Butterflies And Happiness ''' '''Voiced by: TBA Christine (or Chis for short) is the first pretty cure to be awaked and is the leader of the cures until their true leader is found. Chris is a sweet, perky and cheerful young 15 year old girl who is a 10th grader at Rosewell high school. Despite Chris's silly and clumsy nature at times, she's a person that's very well liked. She has a good sense of humor, likes to cheer others up, always looks on the bright side and always willing to help others. She's also apart of the cheerleading squad, being one of the team's best cheerleaders. She's a African-American with a little bit of British in her. In her civilian form, she has dark pink hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Cheer, she has fuchsia pink hair and pink eyes. She's a strong and courageous fighter with a strong sense of justice. Even though in the beginning she sometimes didn't take her duties as a leader seriously, as the series went on, she started to be more mature and determined. She has a pink motif and her sub-main colors are different shades of pink and golden yellow. The insect she's infused with is a butterfly, her element is holy light and her weapon is a baton. Her special ability is to grow strong butterfly wings and is the strongest flyer on the team. * Transformation Phrase: Change! Butterfly Power! Isabella "Bella" Lopez/Cure Charm, Pretty Cure Of Ladybugs And Kindness Voiced by: Tara Strong Isabella (or Bella for short) is the second pretty to be awaked is the brains of the group. Bella is a kind, sweet and compassionate 14 year old who is a 10th grader at Rosewell high school. However, she's an introvert, being shy and having trouble making friends. When first introduced, she was friends with a group of girls who were two-faced, didn't treat her very well and only used her for her intelligence and kindness. This is until she met Chris and offered her friendship. As the series progress, she starts to break out of her shell and break away from the 3 girls. She later joins the science club at school. She's a Mexican-American. In her civilian form, she has short dark red her, brown eyes and wears glasses. As Cure Charm, she has bright red and black hair and red eyes. She's a very intelligent fighter who prefers to use her brain rather than brawn, but she still isn't afraid to pack a punch when the situation calls for it. She has a red motif and her sub-main colors are dark red, black and white. The insect she's infused with is a ladybug, her element is magic and her weapon is a boomerang (which also works as a little computer). Her special ability is healing others and herself. She also can fly, but her wings aren't as strong as Cure Cheer's. * Transformation Phrase: Change! Ladybug Power! Victoria "Tori" Smith/Cure Queen, Pretty Cure Of Bees And Determination ''' '''Voiced by: TBA Victoria (or Tori by her friends and close associates) is the third pretty cure to be awaked. Victoria is confident, beautiful, very talented and a popular 16 year old who is an 11th grader at Rosewell High. However, despite these good traits, she could be one of brashest girls at school while also being the "queen bee". Victoria can sometimes be pretty two-faced, snobby, arrogant and sometimes rude to those who she looks down upon. She's the head cheerleader, much to Chris's dismay. She finds Chris annoying, but this could be jealousy. She's a French-American with a little bit of Italian. In her civilian form, she has long light blond hair and black eyes . As Cure Queen, she has golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. She at first was scared to fight, as it would damage her physical appearance (nails, hair, face etc) and the simple fact that she didn't want to fight for something she didn't even have a choice in. Though as went on, she started to accept her fate and fight along with the other cures. She has a yellow motif and her sub-main colors are different shades of yellow, black and gold. The insect she's infused with is a bee, her element is lightning and her weapon is a rod. She also can fly, but her wings aren't as strong as Cure Cheer's. * Transformation Phrase: Change! Bee Power! Samantha "Sam" Homes/Cure Striker Voiced by: TBA Samantha (or Sam for short) is the forth pretty cure to be awaked. Sam is a headstrong, but cool 15 year old girl who is a 10th grader at Rosewell high school. Sam is an tough tomboy who can sometimes be a little harsh, but deep down her hard exterior, she's a very kind, cool, calm-collected individual. She has more of a boy-ish motif, dressing more like a boy and wearing the boy uniform for the school. She's the captain of the school's basket ball team and can play many sports as well. She is Brazilian-American. In her civilian form, she has short dark green hair and forest green eyes. As Cure Striker, she has slightly longer light green and green hair and green eyes. As Cure Striker, she's a very strong fighter who takes any challenge head on. Unlike the others, she gotten used to her pretty cure position pretty fast. Her color is green and her sub-main is different shades of green, black and yellow. The insect she's infused with is a cricket, her special power is jumping real high and her weapon is a mallet. She also can fly, but her wings are weaker than Cure Cheer's. * Transformation Phrase: Change! Cricket Power! Katherine "Kathy" Osei/Cure Firefly Voiced by: TBA Katherine (or Kathy for short) is the fifth and final pretty cure to be awaked until later. She is African. Cure Dragonfly Voiced by: Mascots Happy Voiced by: TBA A butterfly-like fairy who helps Chris transform. Charm Voiced by: TBA A ladybug-like fairy who helps Bella transform. Honey ''' '''Voiced by: TBA A bee-like fairy who helps Victoria transform. Hoppy Voiced by: TBA A cricket-like fairy who helps Sam transform. Downfall Sporting Characters Locations Items Insect Watch Episodes Trivia * This is VanillaCupcakes123's first pretty cure series that officially takes place in America. * This is one of VanillaCupcake123's first pretty cure series to have a cure that's directly pink. *